


Un brindis por los novios

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Weddings, no correspondido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Una boda, y al hermano mayor del novio, le tocó levantar la copa, en un brindis por lo que le faltó valor para decir.





	Un brindis por los novios

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo día del Kinktober/Fictober Multifandom   
Esta vez el tema es "No correspondido"

El hizo el brindis en la boda, y se burló de ambos, de la inocencia de su hermano, de la torpeza de su cuñado, e incluso tuvo tiempo de un par de bromas para su concuño. Sonreía y hacía reír a todos, tenía ese gesto de que nada podía molestarle, pero él podía molestar a todos.

Era la fiesta de su hermanito, la unión y un sueño realizado, la felicidad que costó tanto obtener, por eso sonreía para él, porque Castiel se lo merecía. No se consideraba un sentimental, era más bien de ese tipo de personas que se reía de su propia desgracia, que incluso haría chistes en su propio funeral de serle posible.

Por eso es que debió darle tremendo susto a Balthazar cuando lo encontró con un plato de pastel a medio comer a la que le quitó todo el betún, y los ojos rojos, de alguien que lloró mientras bebía vino.

—Quiero reírme, de verdad quiero hacerlo—pronunció Bal tomando asiento frente a él—pero es tan sorprendente la situación que no me atrevo.

—La razón de que no estés persiguiendo a las damas de honor… ¿Es que…? No puedes conseguir una cita de cama sin mi encantadora presencia ¿Verdad?

—La mayoría son lesbianas—se quejó con una sonrisa de lado.

—La pelirroja amiga de Dean y Sam, trajo a sus amigas… muchas amigas—suspiró recordando—incluso estoy demasiado devastado para tener una erección al imaginar lo que harán después de la fiesta—se quejó sirviéndose una copa más.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó de manera algo más seria.

—Bal… dime ¿Qué tan malo es que esté enamorado del esposo de mi hermano?

Balthazar guardó silencio y observó cómo el otro reía, queriendo hacer parecer que dijo una broma, pero ambos sabían que no lo era. El recién llegado no daba crédito al hecho, pero ni el mismo Gabriel sabía darle una lógica a los sentimientos.

Se la pasaba molestando a Dean, se molestaban mutuamente en realidad, muchos pensaban que se odiaban, que no se toleraban. Pero existía una complicidad en las bromas pesadas, que pocos podían ver. Gabriel sospechaba a veces que Sam lo sabía… porque bueno, Sam era inteligente. Pero se quedaba en suposiciones, en escenarios posibles, sin ninguna prueba, más que su reciente ebria confesión.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Quisiera saberlo, para olvidar el momento—respondió el bromista. —El ama Cass. ¿No es así? Lo ama más que a su vida.

Balthazar guardó silencio, su hermano no le estaba preguntando, solo ponía en palabras una verdad irrefutable.

—Enamorado del estúpido simio lampiño—se quejó pasándose las manos por el rostro—¿Te embriagas conmigo?

—Mi placer—le respondió Bal, tomando la botella para servirse una copa.

Ahogó el amor en vino, serviría al menos por esa noche, no lo olvidaría, solo dolería menos, y mañana, quizá pudiera reírse de lo patético que es… quizá vería porno, siempre ayudaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
